femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Galina Casban (A Wheel of Time)
' Galina Casban' was an Aes Sedai and former Highest, or leader, of the Red Ajah. She was also of the Black Ajah. Believed dead by the White Tower, she is now the permanent personal gai'shain to Therava of the Shaido Aiel. Appearance Galina has long black hair and a pretty round face with hard eyes and a plump, demanding mouth. Strength and Abilities Galina's level of strength is described in "The Wheel of Time Companion" as 14(2), very strong in Aes Sedai standards. She is also able to open a gateway to Travel. History She was born in 875 NE and went to the White Tower in 891 NE. She was a novice for nine years and Accepted for seven. She was raised in 907 NE and joined the Black Ajah in 910 NE. Galina was second-in-command of the Supreme Council of Black Ajah, but it is unlikely she still is because most believe her dead. As would be expected, she knows Alviarin Freidhen's identity as Head of the Black Ajah, and is one of only three who know (Sedore and Velina are the others). She is a member of a heartwith Talene Minly and Temaile Kinderode. She was made Highest of the Red Ajah in 981 NE. The reason she was chosen at such a young age was because of the death of several older sisters in that period. She was only 106, and was the youngest ever to be raised Highest. She, along with a number of other Black Ajah sisters, had a hand in bringing down two Amyrlin Seats: Tamra Ospenya and Siuan Sanche, and she might have contributed to the murder of Tamra's successor, Sierin Vayu, since Galina was of the Red, which was induced by Chesmal Emry to murder the Amyrlin. She didn't participate in torturing Tamra because she was not a member of the Supreme Council then. Still, she may have been involved in her kidnapping or in returning her corpse to her bed to make it appear a natural death. She was also involved in torturing and killing the sisters Tamra chose to search for the Dragon Reborn. Acting on orders from Alviarin, Galina also influenced the Red Sitters of the Hall of the Tower to vote for Elaida's cause to depose Siuan. Galina also participated in questioning Siuan and Leane, and possibly in stilling them as well. Galina helped Tarna Feir by beating her until she overcame her block. Tarna refused Galina's advances to be pillow friends once she attained the shawl. Activities Assault and Capture She was sent by Elaida a'Roihan, the newly raised Amyrlin Seat, to first make an alliance with the Shaido and then bring Rand al'Thor back to the White Tower so that they would 'keep him safe' until Tarmon Gai'don. The only reason Elaida did not name Galina leader of the embassy was that a Red would have put Rand on guard. However, per Elaida's instructions, Galina took charge once Rand was in captivity. This resulted in the torture of Rand after his killing of two Warders with his bare hands. When she first meets with Rand in Cairhien she reveals that she is one of Alviarin Freidhen's friends, which is noted by Nesune Bihara as strange, considering they are from different Ajahs. In book six, Lord of Chaos, this plan was abandoned when a battle between the Tower Aes Sedai, the Asha'man, Aiel and Perrin Aybara with the Two Rivers men ensued (see Battle of Dumai's Wells). Galina was observed by Gawyn Trakand falling off her horse after the battle and then disappearing. Thought dead by Mesaana and the Aes Sedai in the Tower, she was captured by the Shaido Aiel. After being taken captive, she has been brutalized, becoming something of a "favourite" of Therava who enjoys her dominant role over the former Aes Sedai. She is named da'tsang ("despised one") and her attempts to escape have been punished well. Later, she is made to swear to obey the Shaido Wise Ones, first among them Sevanna and Therava, using a "binder" or Oath Rod and made gai'shain. She is now Lina, a well-trained servant and Therava's personal plaything. After Faile and her party are captured by the Shaido, Galina is sent to Heal them. She can now only channel when instructed to or given permission. She finds out who Faile is, and uses that to blackmail her into getting the Oath Rod that Therava has so Galina may free herself, as she is forbidden to pick the Oath Rod up. Betraying Faile She is captured by Gaul and Fager Neald and brought to Perrin Aybara to be questioned, she uses the name Alyse to conceal her real identity. She promises to take Faile into Malden when the wolves howl with a low fog cover. However she has no inclination to carry out the promise and plans to kill Faile. She finally gets her hand on the Oath Rod when Faile announces to her that she has taken it. Galina tells her to meet her in a charred building in Malden in a few days. It is there that she sets a trap to kill Faile and the others so that she may escape. When Perrin attacks and drives the Shaido away, Therava finds her and forces her once again to become gai'shain, and forbids her to touch the binder again or even to think of escaping. Therava decrees the Shaido will travel back to the Aiel Waste, never to leave again and Galina will accompany them. She is thoroughly broken. “Then we will take generations.” Therava said firmly. “We will take whatever time is necessary. And we will never leave the Three-fold Land again.” Her gaze shifted to Galina. Who flinched. “You will never touch this again,” she said, raising the rod briefly. “And you will never try to escape me again. She has a strong back. Load her, and let us be on our way. They may try to pursue us.” Burdened with waterskins and pots and kettles till she almost felt decently covered, Galina staggered through the forest at Therava's heels. She did not think of the rod, or escape. Something had broken in her. She was Galina Casban, Highest of the Red Ajah, who sat on the Supreme Council of the Black Ajah, and she was going to be Therava's plaything for the rest of her life. She was Therava's little Lina. For the rest of her life. She knew that to her bones. Tears rolled silently down her face. Knife of Dreams, Chapter 30 'Outside the Gates' - Galina point of view. Category:1990s Category:Book Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Cape Category:Fate: Enslaved Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Humiliated Category:Failed Seduction Category:Betrayer Category:Kidnapper Category:Excessively Violent Category:Henchwoman Category:Torturer Category:Comical Defeat Category:Accidental Defeat Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Conspirator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Freud Buster Category:Lesbian